Secret Handshake
by Yorusoi
Summary: Kukakuu and Yoruichi have a secret handshake. Kukakuu, always been a bragger, loves to throw it in Soi‘s face. However, Soi shares one as well with the Shihouin and thinks hers is better. I’ll let you decide.


**Summary: Kukakuu and Yoruichi have a secret handshake. Kukakuu, always been a bragger, loves to throw it in Soi's face. However, Soi shares one as well with the Shihouin and thinks hers is better. I'll let you decide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I just do this for fun, when I get in the mood. ;)**

**A.N: Hey here's another one from my archives! Thanks soooooooo much for all of your encouraging words for the last one that I posted up. Sure boost my confidence! Oh, and just a side note, while I was writing this I was jamming out to Jason Mraz's "The Dynamo of Volition". It's not featured in this fic, but if you choose to listen to it while you read, it'll help put the story in better perspective. (And also let you get a taste of what I experiencing while I was typing this out.) I have no beta, so please excuse the typos. Well go on, I won't hold you anymore. Enjoy!**

**Secret Hand Shake.**

Soi couldn't tell what irritated her more, the fact that they had to display this embarrassing act _every time_ that they crossed paths, or the fact that Kukakuu bragged about it.

That stupid handshake.

Yoruichi grinned as she saw her best friend move towards her on the opposite side of the hallway, their actions mimicked that of two cars passing each other on opposite sides of a two-way street.

Perfect.

Yoruichi's arm dropped from around the petite shoulders of her girlfriend as Kukakuu approached her. The same grin that was spreading slowly across her face was also plastered on the Shihouin's.

They met half way, both of their right arms raised in plans of a high-five. After their hands met successfully the first time, Yoruichi and Kukakuu kept their limbs in motion, dropping them to slap hands again in a low five. After making contact the second time, but before they pulled their hands away from each other, they wiggled their fingers, back to back, Yoruichi's palm up, Kukakuu's palm down. Both turned around simultaneously, facing each other and raised both of their hands meeting them in a high-ten.

And for the grand finale: both snapped their fingers before moving them to point in their original direction of travel.

"This way!" they yelled at the same time before laughing aloud at their antics and heading off to their destinations.

Soi rolled her eyes and continued to trek ahead towards her next class. She was not one to be late. Soifon knew that Yoruichi would catch up eventually, most likely making it to class after the late bell sounded.

This time, Soi shook her head at the thought of her purple haired goddess.

Her prediction was proven true as Yoruichi waltzed in a minute or so later after the bell sounded. The teacher scowled at the tan young woman as she entered the door interrupting the beginnings of her lecture. The Shihouin just shrugged her shoulders in response, her mouth curved upward in a sheepish grin, before she moved to sit in the seat that Soi had saved for her.

This time Soi rolled her eyes _and _shook her head.

(later that day)

It took every thing in her power to keep her head from connecting with the lunch table as Soi watched the movements of the handshake for the umpteenth time that day.

"This way!" Kukakuu and Yoruichi said simultaneously, laughing even harder when they both pointed in the same direction towards their table. Still chuckling as they sat down, Yoruichi taking the seat next to her 'Little Bee' while the Shiba sat across from the couple.

Soifon let out a tired groan.

"Oi Kid, what's eatin' you?", the roughish looking woman asked before pausing. Her eyes met Yoruichi's, a moment of loaded silence passing between the duo before they busted out in fits of laughter, raising their hands to meet in another high-five.

Soifon's cheeks grew slightly in color before she used one hand to cover her face, letting out another moan of annoyance.

When the older two settled down, Kukakuu spoke again.

"Come on, don't tell me that your still jealous of our handshake", she smirked.

Soi let out a sigh. "Like I told a thousand times before Shiba, I'm not jealous of that ridiculous handshake", she answered, eyes closed in frustration, her hand moving to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Yoruichi sat back and watched the show, the golden rings of her eyes dancing in amusement. She always found it very entertaining when Kukakuu and Soifon squabbled over useless issues.

"Whatever", Kukakuu sneered as she leaned across the table towards Soi. "I'm not buying that for one second, you get all puffy every time we do it."

"I do not!", Soi responded.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

Kukakuu twisted her lips to the side and shot the younger woman a disbelieving look.. "Uh huh", she answered in a dry voice. "Come on, just admit it, your jealous and you know it!'

"Kukakuu, why the hell would I be jealous of a handshake?", Soi growled out. She was losing her patience.

"Because ours is cool and because you and Yoruichi don't have one", Kukakuu said smugly. Her lips shifting into cocky smirk.

Soi snapped her head up from her hand and eyed Kukakuu. Many emotions played across Soi's face, all relating back to anger and annoyance, as she met the Shiba's eyes, locking them in a staring contest. After a minute or two, Soi's face went blank before a small smile played on her lips.

She turned in her seat to face Yoruichi, who had been quiet during the whole conversation.

Yoruichi gaze moved to match her lady's stormy eyes, meeting them with confusion. This puzzled her, when Kukakuu and Soi bickered about the handshake, she never turned to her to say something. Was she supposed to do something this time? Say something?

As Yoruichi was getting ready to voice her concerns, she felt Soi crush her lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Soi took advantage of Yoruichi's parted lips and slipped her tongue inside Yoruichi's mouth, causing the older woman to moan in pleasure. Her eyes sliding closed.

Soi pressed into the tanned body, bringing one hand around Yoruichi's neck to deepen the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Her other hand running through her girlfriend's long purple locks.

Kukakuu's eyes were wide at the display before her. She was not used to her best friend's girlfriend making such a bold comeback when she teased her.

Soi slowly pulled away from Yoruichi, watching her as she licked her lips with content, eyes still closed.

Soi turned her grey irises to trace Kukakuu's features, a smug smirk appearing on her face as she saw that the older woman's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly.

"Oh we have one alright", Soi answered Kukakuu saucily a smirk crossing her face. "And I think ours is better."

With that last statement hanging in the air, the bell rang, signaling that they all had six minutes to get to class.

Without saying anything else, Soifon grabbed her bag and pulled away from the lunch table, making her way towards her next class. She was not one to be late.

Kukakuu pried her eyes from the retreating young woman and settled them on Yoruichi, her features still locked in shell shock.

Yoruichi's eyes were now half way opened, her lips slightly parted before they spread into her signature cat-like grin. She allowed her golden orbs to trace her lovers retreating form before they settled on the sway of Soi's hips, watching them until she disappeared from view. Yep, one look at the Shihouin's face said it all.

'_I agree.'_


End file.
